Pour nôtre futur
by Melody05
Summary: " Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était là, devant elle ; mais il n'était plus la même personne. Ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait changé ; et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser devenir ainsi. "Label SPPS.


**Voilà un petit quelque chose sur Rogue du futur et Yukino, écrit en relisant les scans. Petite dédicace à Bymeha qui m'a fait le résumé, et qui lis mes écrits en me donnant son avis! Et Aliheart si tu lis ça, elle m'a dit que ça pourrait te plaire :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pour nôtre futur**

« Rogue… »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était là, devant elle, elle le voyait, elle l'entendait, elle aurait même pu le toucher. Mais il n'était plus la même personne. Il avait changé. Et elle ne comprenait pas. La personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait les mêmes traits que lui, bien qu'il n'ait plus les mêmes cheveux. Il avait la même voix, mais son intonation avait changé, elle était plus brutale, plus dure. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non. Pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle le connaissait peu certes, car à Sabertooth ils avaient fait une croix sur l'amitié et toute autre forme de sentiments, mais elle le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte.

Elle comprit alors que ce Rogue là venait du futur. Mais maintenant, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? Comment pouvait-on devenir aussi cruel ?

Le Rogue qu'elle avait connue était certes impassible, ne laissant jamais paraître aucune émotion, mais elle avait su lire en lui. Elle avait réussi à percer la carapace et avait pu voir ce que certainement personne n'avait jamais vu. Ou peut-être que Sting en avait été capable lui aussi, après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Oui, elle avait vu qu'il avait un grand cœur. Elle avait vu qu'il était différent des autres membres de la guilde. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux, le jour de son exclusion, de la compassion et elle avait même crut déceler une pointe de tristesse. Ce jour où tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos car elle avait été trop faible, lui l'avait soutenu en un regard.

Le Rogue qu'elle connaissait ne jouissait pas de la douleur et des malheurs des autres. Le Rogue qu'elle connaissait n'était pas aussi méchant et froid qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il n'avait simplement pas eu de chance avec la vie, alors sa magie avait empiété sur sa personnalité. Cela lui créait un abri, un endroit ou personne n'aurait pu aller. Mais elle, elle avait réussi à y pénétrer. Et elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit par simple plaisir. Non, il exécutait simplement les ordres. Parce que personne ne lui avait donné une raison de ne pas le faire.

Alors comment était-ce possible. Comment cet homme en face d'elle et l'homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier ne pouvaient former qu'un seul être.

Cet homme du futur n'avait rien à voir avec son Rogue. Non. Cet homme était un tueur dépourvu de toute humanité. Un meurtrier qui avait asservi des créatures légendaires dans le but d'exterminer ses confrères, l'humanité entière. Cet homme voulait le monde. Il voulait montrer sa supériorité, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

De voir un tel changement lui broyait le cœur. Parce que si Rogue était devenu comme ça, c'est que l'avenir n'avait pas du jouer en sa faveur, elle en était persuader. Rogue ne serait jamais devenu un être aussi abject de sa propre volonté. Ca n'était même pas envisageable. Leur futur serait donc si triste ?

« Rogue… »

Non. Ca n'était pas possible. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Et pour empêcher un tel désastre, il fallait agir. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que Rogue ne devienne jamais comme ça. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que leur avenir soit beau, pour qu'ils vivent tous encore longtemps, dans la joie et le bonheur. Il fallait changer le futur coûte que coûte. Parce que ce Rogue était un tueur. Ce Rogue qui n'avait rien à voir avec son Rogue. Et elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne le soit jamais.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires pour me dire ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas histoire que je puisse m'améliorer. Et si jamais vous avez des idées, des commandes, n'hésitez pas non plus, je verrais ce que je peux faire.**


End file.
